


Scarred

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scarification, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user miraculousagentsofkrypton: “… Where did all of these scars come from?” -Kara and anyone you choose





	Scarred

She doesn’t mean to notice.

But honestly, when Lena’s dresses are that low-cut, even in the back… sometimes her eyes are drawn to certain parts of her that she wouldn’t notice if they were covered.

And sometimes, she sees things that honestly concern her.

“Lena?” she asks, once- as Kara Danvers, rather than Supergirl. Her voice rises in alarm, as she speaks, and Lena turns to look at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um… where did all of these scars come from?” she asks. She points at the back of Lena’s dress- the off-the-shoulder black number, that she’s worn a few times- though some of her exposed skin now has scars crisscrossing it, especially on the back of her neck, and her shoulders.

“I’ve been threatened enough.” Lena answers. “Being friends with Supergirl… being hurt comes with the territory.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara says. “She never means for you to be hurt.”

“Well, it still happens. I don’t hold most of it against her, though.”

“Of course not.” Kara answers, and tries not to think about what Lena isn’t bringing up.


End file.
